Sherlock Prepare Your Weapon This Is War
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: John is BAMF How will this effect Sherlock and Mycroft When old secrets come to light will the Holmes brothers survive and can John his secrets before they are exposed.


**Sherlock: Prepare Your Weapon This Is War**

**Chapter 1: One Shot, One kill **

As the two men men made their way to a street corner to hale a cab the taller, paler man lead the way glancing back at the smiling man behind him. Sherlock waved to a cab and it pulled to the curb.

"Are you sure we should take a cab?" inquired the elated doctor. "You were almost just convinced to kill yourself by a serial killer cabbie".

"The likelihood that this cabbie is also a murderer is very slim. John and as I told you, I had the right pill. I was not about to kill myself". Sherlock said this almost in a calm tone. He slid into the cab with his reluctant flat mate.

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes when John sigh broke the silence. Sherlock jumped an infinitesimal amount at the sudden noise. He had been lost in thought and the sound of his friend pulled him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I'm just...".

"Just feeling the effects of the adrenaline leaving your system". Sherlock simply stated without making eye contact with John.

"Yeah" sighed the war hero with thus Sherlock jerked his head in John's direction making intense eye contact that in usual circumstances would have made John uncomfortable, however John was not bothered by it.

"John?" Sherlock's voice was now a deep serious sound.

"Yes?" asked John with raised eyebrows.

"What you did back there, it was" he paused for a moment closing his eyes for a brief second "It was, well, it was very kind of you and thank you". He spurted abruptly.

"It was nothing" John waved him off Sherlock frowned "No! John it was not nothing you did something that not many would do for a friend and I want you to know I would do the same for you if the opportunity arose".

John shook his head "Sherlock...what I did isn't as easy as it looks. I was bred to do what I did once you start it is hard to still be the same person after it changes you it corrupts you into a person you never wished to be. You lose a part of yourself and what I did becomes like a drug it is addictive and I know you mean well but it the opportunity arose I don't want you to follow in my footsteps because believe it or not Sherlock you are still innocent and have no ones blood on your hands".

"John...I...I...well"

"Are tripping over your words. You may be in shock. Are you alright? Let me check your pulse". The tall man in the long coat rolled his eyes "I am not in shock John I can assure you I am fine in that respect. What I am trying to say is...". He was having trouble saying, it is never easy to admit defeat, Especially for Sherlock Holmes.

Before he could start again John started to understand what Sherlock was hinting at and began to smirk "You really don't know which pill was which, do you?".

"That is not the point here, John". He said dismissively."You. There is a high probability that you just saved my life. Not many people like me enough to do something like that so I am trying to express my gratitude, John. In one shot you saved my life. One shot with one kill from that the other side of the building". He said impressed he had been talking so hurried he ended breathlessly and slumped forward in his seat.

John was now the one in shock. He had not expected his new friend to let his emotions flow like this. He was speechless and stared at the pale man with the prefect cheekbones in awe and adoration. The silence thickened to an almost palpable density when John found his voice.

"You did the same for me already". He said softly looking toward Sherlock as he brought his gaze back to the army doctor .

"What?" an extremely short remark for dark haired man

"You saved me too Sherlock you just don't realise it". John said sheepishly.

"I did?" Sherlock raised one eyebrow, almost certain of what his doctor meant he hedged.

"Yes you did. I was nothing. I was a washed up army doctor with nothing to lose. I would of either become a criminal or I would be dead. What you gave me tonight is impossible to reciprocate Sherlock, you saved my life too and I can not tell you how that feels". He said looking in the perfect eyes of the tall man with the pale skin and curly hair. "You saved my life" he said in barely a whisper.

Sherlock felt a surge of emotion that he didn't let display on his face "Any day John".

**Chapter 2: Different Battles **

Sherlock, obviously startled dropped the razor to the floor as he drew his left arm close to his body, trying to hide what he had just been doing and looking up at John as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar by his mother as a young boy.

But no this was worse than that John had dropped his coat on the floor and rushed to the taller man's side.

"John I-I didn't know...you were...home," he said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Sherlock...".John was at a loss for words. He did not want to say the wrong thing or risk Sherlock shutting down completely.

"What's wrong? Talk to me". Said it was the only think he could think of.

"I'd rather not , John. I'd rather we both forget what happened if that's alright with you". He said gaining his composure and picking up the razor while we made the wounds close which left three thin barely noticeable small sliver lines.

At this point John was livid he blinked a couple of times in confusion "Wh-What? Pretend this never happened? Jesus Sherlock I just walked in on you slicing up your arm and you want me to forget about it …" his voice broke his anger quickly turned to concern "Let's talk about this let me help you".

"The Victim. Fred Dales. I knew it was a suicide because I used to be like that".There was an uncharacteristic vulnerable in Sherlock's eyes.

John moved to sit beside him on the sofa. "I know you used to do drugs, Sherlock".

"I know you know. I don't just mean that... I mean that I used to self-harm too. I've got those scars, the same as Dales".

The doctor felt his stomach twist and he swallowed compulsively as he got a flash of his younger self with a knife in his hand slicing his skin. "I've never seen any scars" His voice sounded hollow.

"Because you don't look!"Sherlock threw up his hands up in the air frustrated.

John reached for one of his hands and was relieved when Sherlock's didn't pull away from him. "So show me now. This case is obviously reminding you of your past, so show me your scars".

Sherlock flinched minutely. "I don't...".

"Are you ashamed of them?" John asked softly, and Sherlock nodded. "That's okay. I used to be ashamed of my scars too".

"Yours are war wounds, though," Sherlock protested.

The doctor smiled gently and cupped Sherlock's face "No ….not all of them but yours are war wounds too he confessed with a small sigh. They're from the war you had with yourself".

Sherlock closed his eyes and leant forwards until their foreheads were touching.

"I-I can't...As I said before John" Sherlock said softly as John's fingers already pushing Sherlock's suit jacket from his shoulders.

He pulled away and unfolded his sleeve to cover his new scars. "I'd rather not talk about this you wouldn't understand anyway you are only a doctor you couldn't possible understand why...".

He pushed past John while John stood there looking perplexed John could only think of one think to convince the man.

John pulled up his own sleeve, grabbing the taller man's arm before he was out of reach "You stubborn sod," he said, shoving his wrist in front of Sherlock revealing his own scars.

"I understand Sherlock believe me I do" he said as Sherlock looked down at the scar littered wrist while locking eyes with him "Let me help you...".

**Chapter 3: Captain John to the rescue **

After he shot the cabbie, he felt it again. Standing at the crime scene, no explanation for when he'd shown up, retired military personnel and no one even thought to suspect him except Lestrade and Sherlock, who began to reel off deductions, plenty for the police to figure it out, but they just sailed of the crime scene and no one batted an eye.

Sherlock had left the flat hours ago, apparently to purchase milk. He should have been back by now, so John left and walked to the yard. Halfway there, a flicker of blue in an alley caught his eye. Sherlock's scarf was caught on the chain link fence and the only sign of a disturbance was heavy tire tracks In the dirt. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

"**Have been kidnapped. In basement in Camden. -SH".**

2 minutes later John is on the phone with Lestrade giving the number of the street

"I'm going in. Goodbye". He hangs up on Lestrade's spluttered protests.

Surrounded by four men. Immediately he shoots one in the head and one of the bigger ones in the leg and then he leaps over the banister to catch the other and twisted his neck while he punched the other in the stomach and smacked him in the head with his gun.

Jonathan grins "One more to go". The man whimpers as he saw the look of the pathetic looking man who dropped his weapon and raised his hands in the air in surrender.

Jonathan laughed "I show no mercy to people intended to harm the people I see as my friends". and shoots him in the shoulder and head.

"That was brilliant John!" Sherlock praised

"Thank you Sherlock I've just killed eleven people in fact I quiet enjoyed it".

"Exactly that would be your psychopathic tendencies I was unaware until now you had you surprise me John. What else are you hiding from me?". He said curiously.

John smirked "Only if you knew. We all have our secrets Sherlock ones we keep close to our hearts".

Suddenly Lestrade came in looking panicked "What the bloody hell happened here?" he exclaims no taking his eyes of John.

Lestrade "Bloody hell John! I take it you killed the rest of them. How I'm I going to cover up this?!".

Jonathan rolled his eyes "Greg I've got it cover I have my own contacts don't worry now let's get out of here also I have made sure there was no evidence that links me to the crime and for that matter Sherlock or you".

Lestrade nodded "Do you know that those three who you killed are all trained in martial arts and are wanted for a total of nine murders among them?".

Jonathan shrugged "Easy enough to deduced. But they were no match for me I may look vulnerable but I am more than just a solider or army doctor I have skills of my own".

Lestrade snorted "Yeah mate you can say that again those skills you used aren't normal military training skills how did you come by them?. You shouldn't even know about that style of fighting".

John smirked "As I said Greg we all have are secrets. People assume they know me but they don't not fully anyway I'm a two sided coin and what you just witnessed was my darker side".

Lestrade nodded "Hopeful I never have to get to see that darker side of you. John you look scare as hell and I thought Mycroft was intimidating".

John laughed "Mycroft couldn't intimidate me even if he tried".

Sherlock narrowed his eyes studying the two "Interesting".

**Chapter 4: John Watson doesn't exist does he? **

"Mycroft, I don't care if you're a respected member of the government or if you are the government.

I demand you sending Sherlock into episodes of distress!". John growled though grit teeth as he charged into Mycroft's office, completely ignoring two security guards stood outside who had made a feeble attempt to stop the furious gentleman.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Watson". Mycroft said calmly rising from his seat behind his desk as he nodded to the security guards who followed swiftly behind John, gesturing for them to leave the room!".

"Doctor Watson, I merely requested for my dear brother to turn up to Christmas dinner this year. Mummy was distraught when I told her his reply to her invitation last year. It was a rather unnecessary and unkind thing to say in response to his own mother's gesture of love". Mycroft said with a heavy sigh.

"And threatening to make Lestrade stop his cases is your way of requesting for your brother's presence at some stupid family Christmas do?" John scoffed, rolling his eyes Mycroft.

Mycroft chuckled "I assure you it is not _some_ stupid family Christmas do. I however fear that threatening my brother, as you referred to it, is the only thing that is keeping this family as a whole now. The chaos his refusal caused last year was very unsettling you see Doctor Watson. No one else has the patience I have with him. If allowed him to do as he pleased our family would have been shattered years ago.

John sighed and rubbed his face he could understand where Mycroft was coming from he nearly did the same thing if his brother allowed him to continued on the path of destruction it nearly tore his own family apart his Mummy was they only thing that kept the family together.

Mycroft looked at John's tired face and smiled softly "Sherlock's being over dramatic as usual and is being unreasonable choosing to take it out on you and don't lie I grew up with him remember?. I'm pleased you came over anyway you continue to reassure me that you are taking good care of him. I know how difficult my brother can be in the majority of times".

"Yeah well he's not so bad as everyone makes him out as". Said John

Mycroft nodded "As you are so keen to inform me every time we encounter each other".

"Yes, well no one seems to listen to me, Sherlock's sidekick the idiot doctor Watson so I feel it's necessary yo repeat myself".

Mycroft looked indifferent "Oh, no John. I assure you people listen to you. Myself being one of them.

I know you hide you're intelligence my brother can be ….naïve at times but you've completely fooled him haven't you.

John narrowed his eyes and said in a very controlled and dangerous tone "I have no idea what you're talking about_ Mycroft_".

Mycroft folded his newspaper and stared at John calmly "We both know that isn't true John don't take both of us as a fool. I know that you are not as you seem and I know you are a very dangerous man I heard all about you rescuing my little brother. You killed more than ten people John without remorse and I can see it in your eyes you enjoyed and would easily do it again if the situation called for it.

Your a killer aren't you Sherlock doesn't know it yet but I know you're eyes tell it all but that isn't the matter at hand what I wish to know is John Watson a part of you or is he just a character you play? I know John Watson has feelings for my brother and would kill and die for him but you're not John Watson are you? Not completely so I ask you where does you're loyalty lie?".

John glared his face became cold and calculating his eyes glittered with hidden power and danger he smirked "Very good deduction Mycroft I am a tad disappointed in you that you didn't find me out sooner. I won't lie you are 100% correct in your deductions about me. John Watson doesn't exist but what you and Sherlock had seen is 100% me but I have been holding certain things about myself and personality back for everyone's own good. And to were my loyalties lie? They lie with the man I gave my heart too and don't scoff Mycroft I know that love is a weakness it makes you vulnerable but you too have given you heart away just as I gave mine.

**Chapter 5: Unknown Soldier**

"Come on! wakey, wakey! Iceman" said Jim to Mycroft. Mycroft who was currently tied to a chair with some rope ans he had a throbbing headache. "Come on, don't make me hit you again. I wouldn't want to damage that brain of yours...yet".

Mycroft started to regain conciseness as he took in his surroundings he realised that he was in some kind of warehouse with Jim Moriarty looking like the cat who got the cream.

Behind him stood his second in command an ex colonel Sebastian Wilkes who a sadistic grin also on his face.

"Oh, finally you're awake!. Just in time" Jim said "Sherlock is going to be arriving in half an hour and I would like to welcome him with a familiar face". Mycroft just stared at him as he tried to think a way to get out of this warehouse before his little brother arrived into a trap.

"Come on, speak to me. Yell at me!" said Jim "You are becoming boring at you of all people should know people like I and Sherlock don't cope with boredom very well".

Mycroft scowled "What do you want ?" asked Mycroft.

"Nothing. I am just playing. You know hide a seek with Sherlock. Unfortunately for you he won't find you in time before the bomb goes off".

Mycroft felt the urge to roll his eyes "You did realise my brother won't play this little game of yours. He considers me his arch nemesis this is just a waste of time my brother doesn't care whether I live or die".

Jim faltered "Of course he cares about you Mycroft I know hard to believe but you are the only family he has and he will come but either way you are dead".

Mycroft scoffed "Why do you think I need rescuing?". Asked Mycroft. He after all is the British Government, he doesn't need help from his little brother.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "I doubt you would hardly release yourself from this chair and I doubt you could run faster than me. I think you've had a few too much bakery produces".

Mycroft glared for looks could kill in that instant Sebastian would be dead "Says the former ex colonel who is not only a traitor to his country but his brothers in arms.".

Sebastian growled seething at the comment "I can't wait to see pieces of your body decorate these walls. You no nothing about dishonour. I was wounded in action. What did I get after sacrificing so many years of my life? then giving up the chance of having a normal life for this pathetic country?. As I watched my unit be slaughter one by one mere boys who know nothing about what they were getting into. Then seeing them blown to pieces and dying in my arms for nothing!. I was sent back to this hell hole with a pat on the back and then given a low monthly income to on then sent to live in a tower block with fellow ex soldiers were also wounded in the battlefield. I had to listen to their screams at night and listen to gun shots as they killed themselves. I ask you were is this countries honour!?. This country has made me what I am today. Jim gave me a chance to live again. Once a solider always a soldier who live in the battlefield it is were we are alive. I'm surprised John. Sherlock's pet has lasted so long as a civilian were are bred killers but then again you always said when you walk with Sherlock Holmes. You see the battlefield...I knew John once with he was the captain of the RAMC team he was a true soldier.

Did you know that he saved thousands and commanded hundreds who would listen and not even question anything he said.

He killed without regret no mercy when you crossed him you were a dead man walking because one way or another John would hunt you down and take you out himself.

You think you now the small army doctor Mr. Holmes? You don't know anything about him or what he did for this country or us.

He would risk his life for any of us even beyond enemy lines. I owe him my life he actually ran over in the middle of fire in the front lines and saved my life after I was wounded.

John is my best friend back then when I met him he was no angel he is a psychopathic teenager who killed people for duty and profit like I do now. This innocent vulnerable doctor façade is so amusing".

Mycroft looked interested at this new information and Jim also looked curious and impressed at this also new information.

Jim said in astonishment "Tell us more about Johnny boy what else are we unaware of about him?".

Sebastian added "It you think that is interesting you should of hear his life's mottoes he even taught us to live by. My favourite was when he was torturing a terrorist who had killed a friend of his he told the terrorist **We are all evil in some form or another. Violent delights tend to have violent ends. Killing is killing whether done for duty, profit or fun and unlucky for you. None of us are saints. You know everything is better when you decide you don't care but unlike you I can switch off my emotions and I must inform you I am taking such delight in you're screams music to my ears. On the front lines, there are no rules ****and either you kill to survive and protect your men or die and watch young men die for none.**

John may look like an angel Mycroft but do not doubt for a second he is one he is fallen angel in disguise and one day he will be your undoing.

He is a dangerous man he is involved in things that I am unaware of if you manage to get out alive you won't be for longer. You have place misguided trust in John he is more than a solider I can promise you that and a dangerous psychopath if he is willing to put up with your brother than it is for his own intentions".

Jim's eyes glittered darkly "Oh I never would of thought Johnny boy had it in him. This is wonderful news. I shall have him as a prize soon enough. He will come to us when he is ready all it would take is a bit of convincing maybe John isn't who we all thought he was. You mentioned other mottoes what were they?".

Sebastian grinned and chuckled slightly "Their were many during his teenage years I'll start with the more popular ones shall I?. **That's my ambition, to have killed more people than any man or women who has ever lived.**

**The more I looked at people, the more I hated them. Nothing but tools and toys to play with then dispose of them in the end.**

**I've killed many people, so many that I have lost count, how I do love all that blood their screams are like music to my ears.**

**Each one different and one beautiful than the last each unique as I am drenched in their blood.**

**Really now If you can't get me my newspaper on time, how can anyone including you expect me to refrain from killing people? I don't cope with boredom very well. I'd rather watch someone's brain ****spattered on the wall or making people blow up with one of my special nail bombs.**

**It wasn't as dark and scary as it sounds. I had a lot of fun...killing somebody for the first time it was a good bonding experience when their father teaches you how to torture and kill someone. It was a fun experience I couldn't wait to do it again. I never saw my father so proud of his 15 year old son.**

**His body was spattered with tiny bots of the reverend's flesh and blood, like someone had combined shrimp and tomato soup and then forgot to put the lid back on the blender.**

**My father was displease because of all the mess but was pleased with my creativity. **

**He won't let me stop killing though even if I begged and pleaded with him to spare those pathetic people who call themselves human beings.**

**Even psychopaths have emotions if you dig deep enough but then again, maybe they don't. I have no desire whatever to reform myself I was born and bred a monster. My father proved that to me by making me torture until I started enjoying it then I would hide in my secret mind palace so to speak and turn my emotions off then I became what my father also wanted a true monster like himself. I believe that the only way to reform people is to kill them. Father was a lucky man mother had him sectioned and I was locked in my safe room until I escape and found my true calling in the battlefield.**

**Believe me if I started murdering people there'd be none of you left.**

Jim looked furious "That man hurt a child a boy no less I may be a villain by even I have my limits. I would never harm a child then his mother locked John but so he couldn't hurt anyone because he was programmed that why. That is inhuman how did John end up like he is now? He in his own rights should be worse than me yet he is a friendly warm jumper wearing doctor".

Mycroft also looked vengeful and ruthless "What happened to change a psychopath serial killer into ….John?. He only kills when necessary I know he doesn't it without regret or remorse he shot and killed the killer cabbie but it what you are saying is true he should be like Moriarty one of the most dangerous men in the world yet he is living in a flat with my brother".

Sebastian sighed heavily "Love".

Jim looked puzzled and Mycroft looked confused and both said at the same time "What?".

Sebastian frowned and repeated himself in further detail "He fell in love. The man was **Dominic Ambrose Caldwell **also one hell of a solider he was a Lance Corporal but had a promising future and was in line for a promotion. I don't know much about him except what John told me in private.

What I understood was that they were childhood friends but Dominic was at least 5 years older than John and would act as a brother to him and protect him from his father and follow children because he as I can only describe what Dominic told me was worse than your brother and he was often bullied.

John could deduce someone and his victim would end up in years of therapy he would mentally dissect them piece by piece in front of other people leaving them humiliated.

Dominic once told me John had even made several teachers have nervous breakdowns in one day he and John were very close until he lost connect with John when he turned 10.

Dominic said John changed he wasn't as lively or charming as he once was but cold and calculating he said it scared him that a child as pure as John now glazed up at him with soulless tortured eyes it broken his heart.

When John had turned 17 he was living rough on the streets and he suspected was an addicted because of the state he had found John in.

John told me that Dominic was his guarding angel that he was homeless and was barely surviving on the streets doing what ever possible to survive.

He said he was on the run from his family that they accused of him being too dangerous to society and needed to be locked up in a safe room until he was re-humanized and that he wasn't well that his father had made him into a lethal weapon.

Dominic said that he brought him to his apartment and taught John to become ….human again to feel well at least to emphasizes with others.

The year after Dominic had gone on his second tour and John was already enlisted and was about to go on his first tour on active duty and this carried on for 3 years a year later they met up again and their were rumours that the two were in a relationship which wasn't allow in the army at the time so we all kept it a secret even are captain suspected by he allowed it...Well he never intervened he died 3 months later. I became captain and a year later I was given word of an ambush it was Dominic's team he had been severely wounded rescuing his unit and by god they did ever to save him. He died 30 minutes later after reaching base we all knew he was black list which meant no hope of survival.

He died in John's arms and I when Dominic died I saw for myself what Dominic was talking about he's eyes blazed with pure rage yet were at the same time icy cold that pierced into your soul. It was terrifying to see my best friend become like blood thirst monster right in front of you eyes.

In the end John got his revenge although I could never prove it but John had gone missing after a mission and later we found the enemies base he was blown to bits on still on fire when I arrived with my unit.

Their were at least 20 men dead we never got an exact body count because they were to badly disfigured and not caused by the bomb it was from a knife a military one to be exact while they were all still alive their were parts everywhere.

I asked John about it but he said nothing but I say the justice and pleasure in his eyes and the small smirk.

Any money he still wears Dominic's dog tags with his own then 6 months later I was discharged and never heard a word from John except when he saved me he told me Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty...this hatred, how did it find us. Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it?.What happened to us? That we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some will be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows. Swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? It is your name or is it mine?. You are a defected weapon now Colonel. They will send you back into the world as a civilian when you live and breathe for the battlefield. You are a trained killer we all our and once we are broken we have lost our purpose and use.

It is better to be dead than sent back to the world from once we came we are no longer humans yet you will have to re-humanize yourself.

You will have to use all your skills and training to survive on the outside

I pity you and any soldier who will die with no honour either you will die by you own hand or another but their will be no honour in your death.

Goodbye my dear brother in arms we shall all morn you're loss".

Sebastian growled "And you know what he was 100% right!. Now he too will die with no honour just another war hero with nothing to left. We both shall die alone instead with our brothers" he spat.

Mycroft shook his head in denial Jim smirked "You allow these my to suffer Mycroft.

You create them and then throw them away when they no longer have any purpose.

Just like you have done to John...You are just as bad as me Mycroft you are not a good man you pretend to be. Your a pompous big head man who knows nothing of sacrifice or loss when men like Seb and John risked their lives for people like_ you_" he sneered.

Mycroft actually felt ashamed and guilty he knew there had to be something done about this.

In a twisted way Moriarty was right he sat back and allowed honourable brave men and boys to suffer and did nothing about it.

Baker Street 221B

"Sherlock! Calm down! We're going to find him, just sit down for a minute" said the doctor to his frustrated detective.

"He is out there, I have to solve this I don't have more than...". He looked at the clock "Less than 23 minutes". John just sat there unmoving, They were exactly the opposite of each other. Sherlock was pacing and muttering, all the while John was sitting in his armchair with his phone in his hand and was silent.

He had called in a favour. He met a lot of influential man while in service and he wanted to help Sherlock. The detective was still muttering when there John's mobile started to ring.

John: _Has the target be located?._

Unknown person: _The Iceman has been located. What are you're orders sir?._

John: _Set the plan in action no one move or fire without my command. Send a vehicle to pick me up in 10._

Unknown person: _Yes sir._

"Who was that?" asked Sherlock.

John rubbed his face "An old friend of mean who owes me a favour. Sebastian Wilkes rented a warehouse and he is there at the moment" he said. Sherlock ran to get his coat as John went upstairs and got changed into his military gear with a mask covering his face.

Sherlock was yelling at him to stop whatever he was doing and hurry up

John smirked "Wait, Sherlock, just a minute we have exactly 5 more minutes to wait I need to inform you of the plan to rescue your brother".

"What, we don't have time to spare. John Moriarty has my brother strapped to a bomb".

"There are already five soldiers surrounding the warehouse. They are watching out for everything. The bomb is disarmed it is no longer a threat. You have to promise me not to go into the warehouse and to wait for my command". He said seriously as he stepped into Sherlock's view covered in black secret mission black ops military clothing. His belt contained Colt Anaconda gun, Magnum Research gun, Spyderco Warrior Combat knife, Zero Tolerance knife and Kershaw Blur knife and strapped to his back was Thales F90 sniper and Colt M16A4 Automatic Rifles then strapped to his ankle is a Boot knife.

Sherlock' eyes widened slightly in surprise "Where did you get all those weapons? Where is you Browning Model gun?".

John chuckled "Sherlock that is confidential as to where my browning model gun is it is where I left it underneath my pillow I can't have it traced back to me and these weapons are...for special missions such as this. I will give you one of my knives to protect yourself incase it is necessary for you to use it but I highly doubt it now do you promise to wait on my command because I will be forced to knock you out if you can't follow my orders" he said with all seriousness with truth Sherlock nodded "John...how?". As John passed him his Blackhawk Dieter CQD knife maybe for the first time In his life Sherlock was speechless as he accept the knife and placed it in his coat. "How could you John organize all this in just a few minutes?". How could he get of the warehouse and why are there five soldiers helping them well him.

"They are my friends and when I ask them to come they come without any questions they are ex soldiers who were wounded but still do secret missions and high risk missions like this sometimes. We are soldier Sherlock we live and breathe for the battlefield without it we cannot live we are bred for these situations. I call them and I go to them if I am in danger like I do if any of them need my help".

John said as they went down the street and there was a black car that sat outside their flat. Similar to Mycroft's yet it was bullet proof and as tinted black windows. John didn't say anything he just opened the car door and urged Sherlock to get in.

When the car stopped John shirked darkly "Oh goody it has been a long time since I got to play with my toys. I'm going inside. When I call you Sherlock you can come in, but not before are we clear?" he said with a no argue tone.

"I am going in there too, my brother is in there" said Sherlock.

"I haven't got time to sit here and argue with you, you will stay here willingly or I will knock you unconscious and handcuff you to the door. Your choice Sherlock I am placing my trust in you to do as I have asked please do not take advantage of my trust in my Sherlock". He said firmly.

"I..."Sherlock wanted to argue but one look at John's face and he knew the doctor was relying on him to follow orders "I will stay here willingly". John smiled "Thank you Sherlock I promise I will protect you're brother".

They parked outside the big warehouse before Sherlock could open the doot it was opened and there stood an older man.

John asked in a commanding voice "What is the situation private?".

"Two men and a hostage. Sebastian has a knife with him. The boss has nothing the bomb is deactivated and there are 6 muscular men with military training 2 of them carry a knife also but knowing you that shouldn't be to hard to disarm. The hostage is injured nothing major suspected broken ankle and a minor concussion".

John nodded "Thank you Private. Have the men ready on my command shot if required leave Moriarty and Sebastian to me but fire if the hostage is in danger.

I am going in one minute" said John "First priority is the hostage and if we can kill the others too that is a bonus although I will show mercy. Don't get injured!" John strolled to the door and exactly one minute left opened it. He knew his friends were in place.

Sebastian was still talking about his army days and John glared as Sebastian told them about his own days as a Private when he was once a monster.

"I hope I am not disturbing you telling your little war tales hello my old friend.

Said John to Sebastian who's eyes widened as the ex soldiers attack John at that time took out his knife and gun he shot the first through the heart and the other in the head that had the knives and then blocked for the others while slicing them with his knives as blood drenched him and spattered everywhere even on Mycroft who looked disgusted at his ruined suit.

After 5 minutes of killing the ex soldier one was left who begged "Mercy please...I have a family...please let me live".

John laughed coldly his eyes piercing the man "Were is you're honour soldier? It is better to die in battle it is a worthy death I am your god I hold your life in my hands and today is your judgement day and you are no innocent. You are weak and a traitor and you shall die the death as one". He snarled

The man gulped and John grabbed his hair and placed the knife to his throat "Any last words soldier?".

The soldier sobbed "Please...".

John slit his throat and laughed "Oh how I love watching the light fade from my enemies eyes".

He looked to a trembling Sebastian who looked terrified as John looked at him Jim clapped "That was impressive …. Just who are you?".

John laughed "Oh I am known by many names some call me death some call me a fallen angel some even call me the devil but I prefer to be called Daemon".

Jim nodded excited "I wasn't expecting you were is Sherlock and the good doctor?".

John looked to a cowardly Sebastian "Oh trust me they are around I owe John a favour and I am sorry to say but Mycroft is mine. He Is under my protection funny thing that is I once had his name on my list he was meant to meet my judgement but I saw something redeeming in him and I have been his guardian angel ever since.

I take it you still wear the bullet that has you name engraved on Mr Holmes?".

Mycroft turned white and lost composure "You ...You're the Shadow Assassin".

Jim's eyes glittered "I have heard many stories about you Daemon. You are a role model to criminals and fellow assassins. You move in the shadows no one has ever seen you in person it is an honour to finally meet you". He said in respect.

John tilted his head "Lets play a game I hear from my good friend John you like games as much as I do". John announced and he raised his hand. There were red dots all over Sebastian and Moriarty's bodies. "As you can see I am not alone. You can choose I will show mercy either you go unharmed or stay and be judged and I shall make your deaths more horrific then these traitors chose wisely because I get bored very easily and then I will change my mind" John smiled it was cruel and cold. Mycroft looked in wonder.

Jim snarled "I will have you as one of mine and you're little friend John too!. This isn't over". Jim said grabbing Sebastian who kept his eyes on John who placed a finger on his lips as Jim made a break for it and ran into darkness.

John walked at a quick pace to Mycroft "Are you alright Mr. Holmes?".

Mycroft blinked "Am...yeah...I mean yes thank you...who are you? You sound familiar ?".

John laughed "Thank you but unfortunately for you I have to apologies in advance".

Mycroft furrowed his eyebrows in confusion "What for".

John stuck a needle into Mycroft neck "For this it will knock you out for a couple of hours till I get you to a safe place back to your brother".

Mycroft protested as his eyes suddenly became heavy as he watched his guardian angel pull out his phone and texted to an unknown person.

_Sherlock,_

_Mycroft is very well a little in shock but fine I sedated him he will be out for a couple of hours I suggest to take him back to our flat. _

_He will ask you about someone called the Shadow Assassin who saved his life no a word about me rescuing him._

_I have secrets which I would rather leave in my past no doubt your brother will tell you about who the Shadow Assassin is._

_I am him but you are not to tell you brother he is kind of afraid of me and don't scoff it is true I was once a freelance assassin and was heir to take your brother out by a rival politician but I changed my mind and protected him for fellow assassin._

_It was quiet of a shock to him when he found 12 dead assassin around his bed with a bullet engraved with his him on it with a note from me._

_No I didn't get a picture although I wish I had but I am sure Mycroft still has the CCTV footage._

_After you read this delete this message and destroy you phone I'll replace it then get you arse in here and help me move you brother his heavy~JW_

Sherlock looked impressed at the dead bodies of the ex-soldiers

As John and his fellow soldier got rid of the evidence and made the evidence tie to Moriarty and Sebastian if any was found and then John held a detonator in his hand and as the soldiers left and him he made sure that he was spotted in front of CCTV with Sherlock ordering at the Golden Dragon Chinese takeaway and pushed the detonator then went into the flat with a still knocked out Mycroft.

Sherlock pulled his brother in John's armchair as John locked his weapons away and had a shower and get rid of any gun powder.

Then dealt with Mycroft's injuries and gave him a full check off and sighed in relief as he was perfect fine minor cuts and bruises.

4 hours later John was watching TV and Sherlock was busy playing his brother's nails with pink nail polish.

John chuckled "He is going to be pissed when he wakes up a bad headache and to discover than his little brother has painted his nails with pink nail polish when tomorrow he is probably going to be in an important meeting or on the news or whatever and you have him looking like a drag queen.

Sherlock snickered "It's his own fault for getting kidnapped".

20 minutes later Mycroft awoke and groaned then suddenly his eyes snapped open as he remember the earlier events he looked at Sherlock he glared and made an annoyed face and John who looked ready to burst out laughing.

As Mycroft jumped up "John?!...Sherlock?! What ...where is the assassin?". He snapped.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes "John are you should he hasn't damaged his brain?".

John shrugged "I can't be 100% certain although he does have a minor concussion".

Mycroft glared "Stop looking at me like I have gone mad where is the Shadow Assassin who rescued me and killed also those soldiers".

John nodded "Oh...that's who you meant ….you mean Daemon he dropped you off here after he rescued you while I surrounded the outside and the others defused the bomb and Sherlock stood guard".

Sherlock "Ashamed he did knock you out longer brother dear it was quiet peaceful until you awoke".

Mycroft glared then noticed his finger nails "Sherlock!" he hissed furious "What have you done to my finger nails!".

John laughed "Well it is rather you're own fault if you hadn't of gotten yourself kidnapped then your brother wouldn't of been able to paint you nails suits you though".

Mycroft fumed "Don't play with me John I know about your past for you'll little friend Sebastian. Kill anyone innocent people lately? After all That's _my_ ambition, to have killed more people than any man or women who has ever lived.

The more I looked at people, the more I hated them. Nothing but tools and toys to play with then dispose of them in the end.

I've killed many people, so many that I have lost count, how I do love all that blood their screams are like music to my ears.

Each one different and one beautiful than the last each unique as I am drenched in their blood". He taunted John eyes turned dark and sinister "How dare _you_ Mycroft. You would be dead if I hadn't of called in a favour he hissed you don't know what you are talking about you know nothing of my life what I had to endure or suffer.

He not taunt me not with this maybe that bullet engrave with you name on it shouldn't be around your neck but through you head.

I don't care about what you may or may not know about you but you should be careful who you taunt I am a very dangerous man and Sherlock's brother or not if you give me reason I will kill you".

He stood and was inches from Mycroft face who's eyes hid fear and anger.

John sneered "I do not pretend to be an angel or a good man but I am not the monster I was once moulded into by my father. Tell Sherlock if you wish if it will ease you mind. Sherlock is my friend and flatmate and I would never harm him yet because of the information you are now aware of I will never have you full trust.

Which I can live with because I do not care about you I care about you brother".

John pulled on his coat "I'm going for a walk Sherlock...Mr Holmes can fill you in about my younger years and I am sure he will tell you that I am a threat which I am but never to you...If you wish for me to move out I will not protest".

Sherlock pulled his arm "No...don't go I don't care John we all have a past. Mine isn't as a good one either but you are my only friend and my flatmate and I don't care with Mycroft has to say. I trust you John you have give me no reason not too and have save my life and Mycroft's risking your own when you didn't have to...I care about you also please stay".

John sighed and nodded "Alright I will but I am going to my room I don't wish to read my lives story re-told it is still a sore topic".

Sherlock nodded as Mycroft glared at John and re-told _his_ story to Sherlock who ranted at his brother for being disrespectful to John after everything he's been through and forced to do and for Mycroft to apologise to John sincerely about the taunted remarks and to get out.

**Chapter 6: Late Night Out**

Sherlock had no idea how much time had passed before his phone began to ring. Seeing it flash up as Lestrade, he answered swiftly.

"Lestrade have you a case for me?" Sherlock asked, raising his voice slightly so that Greg could hear him clearly.

"No, not a case as such...but ah". Sherlock could hear loud drunken shouting close to Greg's receiver. "...I think you should get down here, Sherlock I need you to help me with John".

"Where?" Sherlock said sharply, already making a stand and reaching for his coat.

Sherlock surveyed the scene as he paid the taxi driver.

John was hugging Lestrade. Actually wrapped around the poor man. Greg was there on business, Sherlock noted as he watched the three or four policemen and saw his older brother had just arrived walking towards them.

"Trouble Lestrade?" Sherlock asked with a smirk.

"Thank god, Sherlock-"

Mycroft asked in a polite voice "What happened Greg? and Dr. Watson get off Greg!" he ordered .

The doctor looked at them his eyes blown wide "Shut up Myc...Sherly-Sherlock?" John shouted with drunken glee as he let go of Lestrade and through himself at Sherlock which nearly knocked Sherlock over.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked curiously towards Lestrade as if nothing happened.

"I'm...well...he..you see it wasn't anything to he with John" Greg gave a nervous friendly laugh. "Drugs bust" he continued as he nodded his head toward the nightclub behind him. "Owner had a large stash of it-was dealing it over the bar".

Sherlock raised his hand to John's head and tugged it away from his chest examining his eyes.

"Ecstasy, per chance?" Sherlock murmured as he continued to raise John's eyelids to look at the whites of his eyes".

"Yes mostly. I'm glad we got here in time when we did. He is very easily led. He's like a big child usually he can become aggressive sometimes but I don't know how he'll react to this he's never had Ecstasy and I was worried he may accidentally kill someone in his state".

Sherlock narrowed his eyes "Excuse me? What do you mean? Are you telling me John takes drugs? When?! How long?!"

Lestrade blinked and slurred his words "Oops ...wasn't mean to say that John's gone to kill me for sure. This is your fault John you should of known not to leave your drink unattended. Idiot" he glared at John and huffed.

Mycroft looked at John curiously as he giggled "Shhh Greg. You know you have a big mouth when your pissed. Mycroft and Sherly hadn't got clearance to read my file. Mummy going to kill me when she finds out I'm high again. Greg! We're going to have to move countries and change our names go call David tell him that we need cash, fake passport, and new Identities".

Greg nodded and got out his phone and Mycroft snatched the phone off him. "I don't think so you two we are going to 221 Baker street and I and my brother are going to watch you two so you don't do anything stupid like you were about to. The state you are both in. You're a risk to national security" he warned.

Sherlock nodded his head and narrowed his eyes "Mycroft I want John's file and I don't care how you get it".

Mycroft frowned "We don't have the code. Sherlock it would be impossible to get without the clearance if we don't have the code".

**Chapter 7: I'm not angel **

It started with another case. In the end it almost got Sherlock killed but John had stepped in and saved Sherlock yet again.

They walked through the door of 221B after having run across half of London, both gasping for air. John who liked to be well groomed went immediately to the bathroom to take a shower. Sherlock on the other hand was busy making room in his mind palace for the information he'd gathered while working on the case.

Just as he finished the bathroom for opened and a shirtless John stepped out of the bathroom.

Sherlock had never seen John without his usual jumper or button up shirt on, so he was surprise what his back looked like and chest looked like the body didn't belong to a 40 year old it wasn't possible this body was young yet littered with scars. Across his front there was a belt strapped with a rifle. John was unaware of Sherlock's lingering eyes and looked at the beautiful wings on his black they are black with red tipped feathers.

John looked in Sherlock's direction "Oh, did you see..?" John started "The tattoos? Yes they are quiet beautiful".

"What are they?" Sherlock asked curious as he got closer and touched his friend's marked skin it was soft and muscular.

Angels wings stretched from John's shoulder blades down to just above his pants. John's scar ended just above where the wing started. Across the wings was a gun.

"Your had two personalities. The healer and the soldier ". Sherlock mumbled.

"Yes". John nodded

"Why don't you show them off more? It's beautiful they are important to you yet you hide them". Said Sherlock.

"People don't understand it. It makes me sad because it represents all of me, but people don't understand that I'm two things. I'm a killer and a healer an angel and a devil. A doctor and a soldier".

Sherlock whispered "I understand John".

John turned back and saw Sherlock who'd seen him, all of him and still accepted everything about him.

"I know...".

Sherlock touched John's scarred arms and saw the old faded track marks "You are an angel John and this world doesn't deserve you. They have hurt you and damaged you yet you survive and are a soldier and battle on no matter what the cost you are a taker of lives but you are a healer and saver of more those worthy of being saved".

John smiled at this "This world is full of darkness with balance of both good and evil then this world goes into chaos and many more suffer and dead at the hands of other.

We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. Sometimes the world doesn't need another hero... sometimes what it needs is a monster. These people think they are alive today because they think they can fight? But it is what I did what I sacrificed is what saved them. I am a fallen angel a demon in disguise. People like us maybe on the side of the angels but neither you or I or one of them".

Sherlock whispered "I know". Before planting a kiss on John's lips.

John and Sherlock felt their hears beat faster and stutter before John knew what he was doing he threw himself on Sherlock and started attacking his lips with his own as Sherlock looked surprised but responded enthusiastically. Prying John's lips open with his tongue. Sherlock tasted everything no words in Sherlock's vast vocabulary could describe how he felt with John's strong powerful arms wrapped round his waist made him feel. All he knew was that he wanted John and he wanted more of this more of John.

**Chapter 8: Protected **

"John, why did you do it?".

From Sherlock's chair Mycroft Holmes looked across the sitting room at 221B almost warily as John took a sip of tea. This unassuming man then lowers his cup and asks blandly, "What are you talking about?".

"You know what I mean". Despite himself, Mycroft is slightly irritated. Having an unknown guardian saving his life even though he is relatively certain that honour belongs to the man sitting in front of him has certain unnerving qualities. Perhaps he is simply getting a dose of his own medicine.

John shrugs and sets his cub aside. He leans over slightly, meeting Mycroft's eyes. He says frankly, "I don't know what you are talking about Mycroft".

Mycroft scoffs "Yes you do John. My network recently captured a half dead Sebastian Wilkes he seems he never recover about your meet and I know it is you because I drugged him with truth serum and he told me the name of a certain Shadow Assassin. So I'll ask again why did you save me?".

John shrugged "I've just developed some sort of illogical attachment to blokes with above intelligence and with the last name Holmes who go around making life complicated for people like myself".

John retrieves his tea and takes another sip as Mycroft looks at him studying him for a few moments. This is as close as he'll get to admitting he just saved a highly placed government official's life countless of times, and both knew it. John's willingness to do so is startling, illogical and frankly confusing given their past history.

He wonders if this is what Sherlock saw in him, that first day. He also wondered if Sherlock knew about the frankly startling protectiveness John has apparently transferred to his elder brother.

Mycroft had once told Sherlock that caring was a weakness, but now, looking at John his guardian angel, he finds it is a weakness he doesn't mind possessing.

Mycroft shook his head "Thank you".

Later that day John knew his PTSD was going to act up John plops down in his chair debating weather to do it or not.

He walks into his room and grabs a box out of his closet and sits on his bed. He opens it in the box there is a vial of a clear liquid, cleaning wipes, and a syringe. He pulls out some of the liquid with it. He puts the needle in his arm and sighs in relief.

15 minute later Mycroft knocks on John's door only for Sherlock to open it to see John laying on the bed. Most people would have thought John was sleeping but Sherlock wasn't most. "John!" Sherlock runs over and checks his pulse. It was very low when his pale elder brother lifts up an empty syringe and curses as he calls an ambulance. "You idiot" Mycroft mutters to himself Sherlock's eyes widened in fear "John! You overdosed!". Sherlock sits with John while Mycroft rolls John onto his side and slaps him a couple of times "Wake up John!...How can you do this after what we both when through with my brother!". He yells.

They climb into the ambulance and on the ride there they asked the Holmes brother's questions.

"Do you know what he overdose on?". Both brother shake their heads

The medics sighed "Has he a history of drug abuse?".

Sherlock nodded "Yes but he has been clean for at least 3 years".

Mycroft raised an eyebrow "How do you know this brother mine?".

Sherlock glared "Because I have seen all of John regularly and I would notice if he was using again".

Mycroft nodded "I see... and when were you going to inform me of this new development been you too?".

Sherlock stayed silent ignoring his brother as he looked at John who opened his eyes "Sher...lock what are you doing home early? Aren't you suppose to be on a case?".

Mycroft interrupted "What did you take John it is important so that it can be flushed out of your system". He asked demanded.

Sherlock nodded "You overdosed you idiot I thought you were clean?" he looked annoyed and worried.

John laughs

Mycroft growls "What is so funny!".

John wipes a tear from his eyes "You can't overdose on that!" John chuckles "It is a _legal_ drug that is experimental that is given to soldiers like me with serious cases and that helps treat PTSD it helps avoid upcoming attacks and it helps me get a peaceful nights sleep without screaming each night. It is too risky if I go into an attack I could potential kill someone accidentally it has a calming effect that lowers heart beats my heart is perfect fine even though it isn't showing it. The only way I could possible overdose is if I shot five syringe into my arm. I am just having a bad reaction to it this time it will make me sick like a bad case of food poisoning but it won't kill me I assure you I would never touch any illegal drugs I wouldn't be setting a good example now would I?".

"Oh." Sherlock says looking at his feet.

Mycroft asked unsure "So you're telling us that the drug is legal and it helps prevent any upcoming attacks that would be...very bad especially with your history and it just sends you to sleep with happy dreams?".

John nodded "Yes although it is current borderline legal at the minute I have no choice but to take it nothing else does the job unless I am sedated I will be a danger not only to you but myself if I go into an attack everyone is at risk and I can't allow that".

Mycroft nodded "Fine instead of using that drug why don't you sedate yourself?".

John shrugged "I suppose I could be it is more danger though especially with my past history I have no idea how my body would react to being sedated".

The medic cut in "There are tests we could preform to see if your body would reject the sedates we can prescribe or accept them while your their and no arguments you will be watch at least 8 hours until that drug wears off".

John huffed "I hate hospitals people only go their to die".

The medic snorted "And you are suppose to be a doctor I wonder what you tell you patients when they are require to go into hospital".

John rolled his eyes "Alright I go but I'm staying no more than 4 hours or I'll discharge myself I am perfectly fine I don't need poked and prodded by doctors who will tell me what I already know".

Later that day the doctor came in and checked John's vitals and told him he was well enough to go home after John threatened him then Sherlock personally handed over John's stash to his elder brother who destroyed the vial satisfied.

**Chapter 9: Play Time **

"Oh what now?".

"What?" looked around confused "I didn't see anything?".

"Not you John. Mycroft". He said irritated John turned in his seat and sure enough there was Mycroft walking towards them swinging his umbrella cheerfully as he walked in to see Sherlock scowl at him and John glaring.

"Mycroft what is it now? A case...no you would have sent a car to pick us up or gone to Bakers Street to wait. A favour...no you only need my help on cases ….checking up on me? Maybe, but you normally use less obvious ways like bugging our flat. What are you doing here?".

Mycroft "Can't a brother come see his little brother?".

"Of course you came here to eat, not realising we were here diet not going well?" he said sounding smug.

Mycroft was about to answer when both brothers stiffened.

John followed their line of sight and swore "How many Sherlock?".

"A dozen. There's two following behind those three and another seven on the other side of the road".

"And three in the one coming car" Mycroft added .

Sherlock glared at his brother for a moment "Can we out run them?" asked John.

Sherlock smirked and eyed his brother "We can both I highly doubt my brother could too many cream buns".

Mycroft glared back John nodded taking charge "Lets go somewhere with less civilians".

Sherlock gave John a confused look "You expect us to fight?".

John smirked and took out his bag and opened it which was full of his toy's "Not fight, kill I came prepared I knew that the gang was going to be planning an attack but I didn't think you and Mycroft would be here when they decided to attack. Mummy has assigned my their death warrants now chose what weapon you want we haven't got much time".

**John chose**

- Browning Model 1903

- Magnum Research 1985

-Spyderco Warrior Combat Knife

- Zero Tolerance Knife

- Blackhawk Dieter CQD

**Sherlock chose **

-Colt Anaconda 1990

-Webley BullDog 1872

- Ka-Bar Marine classic combat knife

- Gerber Guardian Dagger Knife

**Mycroft Chose**

-Colt Model 1848

-Colt MEU (SOC) 1986

-Boker Army fixed blade

-Kershaw Blur

-Gerber LMF

Mycroft asked "John are these registered? And what the bloody hell are you doing with a bag full of guns, knives and explosives where did you hand grenades and explosives?".

John shrugged "We all have are secrets Mycroft and to answer you question no these guns aren't registered why would I have my weapons registered to they could be traced back to me? That's stupid these are my toy's when I go out to play and to answer your question about the explosives I made them in the flat.

I am an expert in explosives and that includes making them I also have a masters degree in chemistry like Sherlock I like to do my own experiments you know I just don't leave mine along like he does".

Mycroft "There's nitroglycerine putty In your bag do you know how irresponsible and dangerous this is what if this bag fell into the wrong hands John!".

John smirked "I don't care Mycroft plus my toys always stay with me plus once I'm finished with them I'll put them back where they were safe".

John led them to a narrow alley way and texted his on his phone then closed it "How long...?".

"If they continue at their current speed 34 seconds".

John shifted so he was standing slightly in front of Mycroft and made Sherlock stand to beside him knowing Sherlock's fighting style had a lot to be desired he himself come easily disposed multiple opponents in seconds without serious injury but on the other hand Mycroft was an unknown element he knew his elder brother would of taught Mycroft a few skills in fighting he just hoped that Mycroft picked up on how to his brother would kill him if Mycroft was killed or fatally injured.

The six men came round the corner John smirked and looked very intimidating and dangerous the old John was gone in place was a slightly crazed Psychopath "Pensavo che la mia famiglia ha reso molto chiaro che si dovrebbe seguire le regole del boss ma si disobbedito agli ordini. Ora avete il coraggio di me un bersaglio che hai appena firmato le proprie condanne a morte". (Italian – I thought my family made it very clear that you would follow the boss's rules yet you disobeyed orders. Now you dare to make me a target. You've just signed your own death warrants).

The six froze looking very nervous and a cowardly man gasped "Boss! Questo e il piu giovane del DeAngelus e il piu pericolosco. E 'uno psicopatico sanguinario! Un assassino che ho sentito su di lui dicono che sia spietato e senza scrupoli un assassino di massa sadico. (Italian-Boss! That's the youngest of the Blackshadow and the most dangerous. He's a bloody psychopath! A murderer I've heard about him they say he's a merciless and ruthless sadistic mass murderer.)

John laughed and took out his knife and through it which stuck in one of the men's necks he tackled the first and finished slitting the man's throat and then shot the other.

Sherlock shot 3 and Mycroft stabbed 2 and shot one.

John watched as his boyfriend was dodging punches with ease as he whacked the man over the head with his gun and then Sherlock took a glance at John who started butchering one of the men which caused him to be covered in blood.

Jumping up he began to check around for Mycroft who was standing a few feet away. Facing off with two opponents one threw a punch which Mycroft grabbed and used the momentum of the man to throw him into his fellow. Which John quickly stabbed and shot and twisted the other's neck.

Mycroft caught John's eye and smiled amazed at John's skills quickly he counted the number of dead attackers and came up with twelve. Where's the other three Sherlock and Mycroft were fighting together with the other two of the missing men. Sherlock was darting and ducking out of reach while Mycroft used his umbrella like a sword then shot the man in the head.

John suddenly grabbed the man that was fighting with Sherlock and stabbed him in the groin ans the felon dropped to the ground dead.

John grabbed the boss who was currently pleading for his life "Please...John...show mercy I have a family".

John laughed "John Watson isn't here at the minute but if you would like to leave a message I'll be willingly to take one your talking to the wrong person the nice soldier army doctor is gone you know who I am I take no prisoners and I do not show mercy you tried to harm my family and that is unforgivable".

He started snapping the man's fingers who screamed and looked at Sherlock and Mycroft with pleading eyes but they weren't watching him they were watch fascinated at John as he began to slash and brand his trade mark into the man's skin when suddenly he heard a cough John rolled his eyes and without looking through his knife aimed at the man's head who caught he swiftly.

"That wasn't very nice Malachi. What would Mummy say if you had of succeed? What did Mummy tell you about playing with your knives".

John glared "What do you want Sy? Shouldn't you help running a country?".

Silas smirked "I'm here because Mummy is too busy to clean up your messes and Mummy made me go but I see you've been having fun again I would watch that if I were you we don't want my little brother following into old habits are we? Plus I can't believe you brought Mycroft or Sherlock with you on one of your tasks".

Mycroft scoffed Silas glared and sneered John smirked "Indeed now I am taking them home to 221 B Baker Street to check them over they did pretty good and I see Mycroft has some of his own skills".

Sherlock scowled and followed John which made Mycroft surprised that his little brother didn't protest "Hurry up Mycroft. When I get into a fight John goes into doctor soldier mode and if I don't do what he said then he makes life unbearable until I follow orders so I suggest you do the same because I'm sure one call to Lestrade and he'll be straight over and keep you bed ridden for a week".

Mycroft cringed and followed quickly hearing Silas laugh and call them whipped as he studied his brother's handy work impressed.


End file.
